Commando, Ravager, Synergist
by Presto-chan
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on my story Sabotageur, Sentinel, Medic
1. Ink

_With summer here my mind has been working nonstop... therefore I'm creating this little collection related to SSM. I will update whenever I feel like writing or elaborating on points in the main story, so do not expect regular updates. If you have not read SSM yet, chances are you will be confused by some of the story points. Please don't ask who Etsuko is._

* * *

"ETSUKO!"

Rin poked her head out of her room when her adoptive mother came storming down the hall. Her aura was palpable with anger and frustration. While Rin loved her mother dearly, she knew better than to get on her bad side, something Uncle Inuyasha had never been able to avoid. She chuckled when she remembered her riled up mother creating a hanyou-shaped hole in the ground after he asked a little too forcefully for ramen.

"Mother? What did she do now?"

Kagome turned her eyes to Rin and they immediately softened.

"I turn my back for a second and she disappears. Now I'm finding little puddles of what looks suspiciously like ink everywhere. Would you mind helping me find her?"

Together the two females searched the house, but could find no sign of the little girl. They collapsed in the kitchen and sipped on ice cold juice while they waited to catch their breath. The miko was the first to speak.

"I can't believe how quickly she's growing. She can run around no problem, it's expressing her thoughts that needs help."

Rin nodded and watched the weary mother. "Father said she would grow very quickly in the first years but he said her mind would need to catch up. Mother, you have some hard work ahead of you, she's gonna be a trouble maker."

Kagome cracked a smile for her daughter before pulling herself up from the table. "Let's go find your wayward sister, shall we?"

* * *

They were searching the gardens when the servant girl found them and informed them that Sesshoumaru wanted to see them, not in his study but his bedroom. Exchanging worried glances they ran to see what was so important.

Inside they ran into something they definitely were _not_ expecting. Sesshoumaru's pristine white clothing and hair was marred with black smudges that looked suspiciously like hand prints. He silently pointed to his kimono wardrobe, his expression unreadable.

Rin saw Kagome reach down to pick something up, but couldn't see what it was. What she _could_ see was priceless fabrics covered with black streaks, and an empty ink bottle knocked over on the floor.

With a muffled "oh dear," Rin's attention was brought back to the miko. In her mother's arms was a grinning toddler covered head to toe in black.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Presto1995  
_


	2. Double Date

_Okay, so I just want to point something out – these one shots will not be in order on the time line. They may jump around a bit, especially since I'm writing them as I think them up. Also, I will still be writing but won't be able to really type anything up for a while because I am going on vacation for all of August. We are flying out to Alberta, and my brother has promised to take me to Animethon while we are visiting him :p._

_

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome skip around the house suspiciously. Something had occurred to her during a conversation with him – making her suddenly run out with an apology thrown over her shoulder - and ever since she had been closeted in her room with Rin and Jaken. While he would never admit it, he was both worried and curious about what the trio were up to. They were bad enough on their own, but together? He simply had to hope his mate-to-be wouldn't go too far in her antics and would reel the others in.

He turned into his study just as the female found her way into the garden. She threw up a sound barrier before she huddled with her other conspirators. Deciding that it would be pointless to try and spoil their fun he turned to his desk. Before he could reach the book he had been researching, the mighty lord was forced to lift a giggling child off his desk. Juggling Etsuko and his book he settled down on his lone couch, a piece of furnishing Kagome had insisted on getting made. His silvery hair floated as he lay down, placing Kagome's daughter on his stomach and opening his book.

Unfortunately his concentration kept getting broken. Giving up, he placed the book on the floor and sat up, lifting Etsuko and briefly throwing her in the air, making her squeal. He watched her land on the other end of the couch and smiled. The child was like her mother – strong, brave, energetic, happy, and always bossing others around.

As he absentmindedly played with the little girl he thought back to the amazing woman in the garden. There was no true way to describe her – at times he loved her, but other times he hated her. Their relationship had begun on hate, but everything started to change when he was forced to house her in duty and honour. Eventually it had grown to a mutual respect, and somewhere along the way he fell in love.

He didn't know when or how it happened, but he _did_ know when he finally realized. While he had been forced to stand still, waiting for a servant to pull her sleeping body off his leg, Sesshoumaru had watched this amazing creature, and found an unknown emotion welling up inside his chest. A few days later, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, was forced to admit he had fallen in love with a human miko.

* * *

Kagome glanced up at the window of the study before giving her conspirators – plus the servants – final instructions. They would be up all night – except for Rin – to make sure tomorrow was absolutely _perfect_.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall to the dining room with Etsuko on his hip. The whole house was silent and he didn't know what to think of it. He should at least heard light footsteps and breathing, but he could detect nothing. Concerned, he stepped into the dining room, only to be covered in bright multi-coloured ribbons, and shouts of 'Happy Birthday!'.

Setting a sleeping Etsuko down in her bed Sesshoumaru traced the little girl's face with one long, elegant finger. His other arm was soon occupied with miko, holding her close to his side. Together, they gazed down at their daughter.

"You did a good job making her happy," Sesshoumaru remarked. "I completely forgot it was her first birthday."

Kagome smiled up at him. "She's not the only one."

Lifting herself up on her toes, the woman gave the great demon a kiss on the cheek. She whispered in his ear, "Happy birthday, Anata."

Watching his mate-to-be skip out of the nursery he stared in shock at the door that she slid shut on her way out.

* * *

_I couldn't resist! *giggles* This was tons of fun to write, but it might also help that I'm giddy with the awesome playlist on my iPod. I live, breath, eat, and sleep with the thing. I just wish I had a Classic instead of a Nano – I'm tired of having to delete songs to be able to add more. It's an 8GB! It's not supposed to run out of room that easily! *stomps off muttering*_

_Anyways, enough of that! Thanks for reading!_

_-Presto1995_


End file.
